Uzumaki Wonderland
by scarface101
Summary: The names Naruto 'The Flamingo' Uzumaki. Make fun of the name and I will castrate you. Or kill you if I'm in a good mood. This is my story on how I got my freedom and my place in history. Enjoy. Naruto x harem. Warning: (Bashing.) You have been warned so don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I got into playing some Dragon Age and got caught up in Deadman Wonderland. I have always wanted to try a Naruto/Deadman Wonderland story. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter one: The Flamingo.**

Somewhere in the center of the Elemental Nations lies a place called 'Deadman Wonderland' a super max prison and theme park all rolled into one. The attractions? The inmates themselves. Convicts and fugitives from across the Nations. Both Civilian and Shinobi.

This however was but the surface. Underneath it all, it was a facility to gather and research those called 'Deadmen'. People capable of manipulating their blood into weapons. And the source of these individuals is the dubbed 'Wretched Egg'. The very first Deadman.

Deep in the bowels of the Prison was one Naruto Uzumaki. A Deadman that had been sentenced to prison two years ago when he used his Branch of Sin against one Sasuke Uchiha who had gone rogue. Naruto returned the barely living Uchiha but was sent to Deadman Wonderland by the manipulations of Danzo and Jiraiya. Since his incarceration he received letters from Tsunade, who kept reporting on her progress to freeing him from his unfair sentence.

She had been fighting tooth and nail for his freedom, and she was supported by the Shinobi clans to boot. But Jiraiya and the Elders kept stonewalling her at every turn. But she was gaining more and more traction as power slipped away from the Civilians.

In his cell he was kept company by a young albino girl with red eyes and snowy white hair. Her name was Shiro. The day he first arrived the two met in his cell while she was trying to hide as she ate some treats. The two almost immediately bonded and became fast friends. She was his closest friend and she loved spending time with him.

"Hey boss. The crew is all set here." Spoke a feminine voice which belonged to one Karako. A Deadman dubbed 'Game Fowl.' Karako was another friend of Naruto's that he had made. And in secret, a part-time friend with Benefits . She also served as one of his enforcers in his growing influence of Deadman Wonderland.

The blonde got up and put his shirt back on after finishing his push-ups. "Thanks Kara-chan. I'll be there." He responded as he patted Shiro on the head like a pet, to which the Albino giggled while shoving another cookie into her mouth.

The Dark Skinned Deadman chuckled as she left. After a drink of water the blonde followed after her with Shiro in tow. After a few steps down a hallway and taking a left they ended up in a lounge room. He sat down a plush couch with Shiro bouncing into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. In this room had gathered the growing force within Deadman Wonderland.

Naruto 'The Flamingo' Uzumaki. The head of the Family and undisputed leader. Don't let the Name Flamingo fool you though. Many made that mistake and ended up in bread boxes. The name was assigned to him as a joke by the Promoter for Deadman Wonderland Tamaki or 'The Weasel bastard' as Naruto calls him. At first it was believed the blonde to be the weakest Deadman but that was proven wrong when he learned to control his Branch of sin.

Shiro aka 'The Wretched Egg'. Shiro became somewhat of a mascot to the family due to her closeness with the Blonde. Her other half the 'Wretched Egg' however holds a grudging respect for Naruto after the two had a fierce duel that ended in a draw. In either persona she is fiercely loyal to him to the point some believe they're more than friends. But it has never been confirmed.

Senji 'The Crow' Kiyomasa. Another Deadman who holds a deep respect for Naruto who had trumped him at every turn when they dueled in the Carnival Corpse, or Deadmen Duels. He lost to the blonde and then his eye was extracted. But he held no hatred for the loss of his eye towards Naruto.

Minatsuki 'The Hummingbird' Takami. Before hers and Naruto's duel she attempted to beguile him and make it so he wouldn't wish to fight her in the duels. This immediately backfired as he could see through her deception. And in the duels she was beaten within an inch of her life. Since then she proclaimed Naruto to be 'a real man worth following'.

Chaplin 'The Peacock' Sukegawa. A Male turned female Transgender. At first she used to hit on the blonde due to his name as the Flamingo in order to tease him. But he cooly turned her down each time. He wasn't freaked out and was generally accepting of her being Transgendered. The two held a friendly yet respectable and professional relationship and she was one of his most loyal enforcers.

Idaki 'The Condor' Hitara. The eldest Deadman amongst them but no less capable in combat. He took it upon himself to serve as a mentor to Naruto. During the two years of Naruto's incarceration he taught the boy much about math, science and so forth. Which inadvertently leading Naruto to be an even more capable leader.

Nagi 'The Owl' Kengamine. The former leader of a group called Scar Chain who attempted to get secret information about Deadman Wonderland's true face out to the public. The whole operation turned into a disaster due to a member of his group was actually a traitor and member of the Anti-Deadmen corps known as the Undertakers. Naruto saved both him and Karako from certain death. Since then he has served as the Blonde's advisor.

Karako 'Game Fowl' Koshio. The former second in command of Scar Chain and as mentioned earlier a friend with benefits to Naruto. She occasionally acts the part of his big sister, partly influenced from her time as a nurse. She now serves as his enforcer. Keeping the nameless and unimportant throwaway thugs under their command in line and occasionally cracking the heads of anyone that spoke badly of the Flamingo.

Azami Mido. She had no bird name due to her in fact, being a Forgery. Or a Fake Deadman created to combat the real thing. Forgeries are made to wear masks that most logically control the wearers by electrically stimulating the nucleus accumbens, a major controller of pleasure and addiction in the brain. This allowed them to be controlled by Tamaki. Azami was freed from this and she quickly moved to prove herself and join the Blonde's inner circle by bringing him the hearts of ten Forgeries. Leading her to become his 'knife in the dark'.

Last and certainly not least, the Head of security of Deadman Wonderland, the Chief Warden Makina. Whom formerly served as a Samurai before Deadman Wonderland was built. Shortly after Naruto arrived an inmate called Kozuji and his thugs attempted to rape and/or murder her. This plot however was foiled when the blonde discreetly warned Makina. In response she sent Kozuji down to a cell block that had an unusually large number of Bull queers. Needless to say he was veeery careful not to drop the soap. In thanks she arranged for Naruto a nicer solitary cell and protection from the guards. Since then she has continued to do so, allowing him to expand his growing power throughout the prison with the security staff on his side.

"Well, time to get down to business. I trust this meeting was called for a reason? Yes?" spoke the blonde as he played with a lock of Shiro's snowy white hair.

Makina nodded and spoke while resting a hand on her sword "With all due respect I think it's time we make a move. We have all we need to make a critical strike. We no longer need the Wonderland. We can make our own once we finish with Konoha."

The other Family members muttered in agreement. Truth be told they could have escaped at any time during the last six months. But Naruto cut them down each time since he 'didn't feel like it'. They all turned to their boss knowing he had the final say. He tapped a finger against his temple several times in thought. Then he asked "Karako. What's the state of Konoha now?"

The dark-skinned woman crossed her arms and replied "My boys say that things have been deteriorating by the day. And fast. And it's not just about your unfair sentencing. Civilians have been taxing the Shinobi more and more. And The Shinobi are demanding these taxes be removed. Gets worse since one Kizashi Haruno has been declaring that Civilians should run Konoha and not a and I quote 'Drunken half-baked Senju that cares more about a single brat than Konoha and the Uchiha clan.' Rumor has it that there's a plot to overthrow Tsunade."

The blonde grumbled. He couldn't let this stand. Tsunade had worked long and hard trying to free him. She wrote to him all the time to assure him that she hadn't given up. He owed it to her to protect her from this plot.

"…. We're leaving Deadman Wonderland. Nagi. Get the rest of our people. We're going to Konoha. And by damn, I'll either see it under our domination or razed to the ground for its peoples crimes." He spoke with a glare. His gang cheered in excitement as they marched off to get whatever personal possessions they had.

With that the blonde grinned as he hugged Shiro closer who snuggled up into him with a smile. "Just you wait… I'm coming Konoha."

 **Meanwhile in Konoha.**

A mob of Civilians were rioting in the Streets of Konoha waving banners and signs that showed off their desire for Konoha to be 'Civilian controlled'. They chanted as they burned stuffed dummies in the likeness of all five Kages.

From the rooftops Kurenai Yuhi and her longtime friend Anko Mitarashi watched. The former shouted out to the crowd "All Civilians please return to your homes! Please cease this pointless conduct!" the rioting Civilians turned towards them and began jeering at them and shouting insults one of the more colorful and gross of which was when a man shouted that all Kunoichi do is sell their bodies for money.

Then someone threw a beer can at Anko which hit the side of her head with a dull clunk. At that point the Snake Mistress snapped and leapt down to the street. A smirk on her face. She headbutted the closest Civilian then kicked another in his balls. A Civilian woman came at Anko with a baseball bat. The Kunoichi caught it and snapped the bat in half then kicked the Civilian woman in the chest.

The mob quickly dispersed as they realized that numbers of a Civilian nature meant nothing to her. As they ran Anko laughed and spoke "Goddamn. I haven't had this much fun in years." Kurenai then joined her partner and sighed "How long can we keep this up? How'd this even happen?"

The Snake Mistress casually shrugged and replied "Against these roaches? We can keep it up longer than they can. And it's been brewing for years Nai-chan. It's only now these maggots are brave enough to slither out of their own defecation and filth to do it. Maito Gai told me that the Civilian Council is working on some bill to ban Shinobi from taking office as Hokage. If we don't turn this around soon, well, our days are numbered. Ah son of a bitch!" she yelled at the end sending her snake summons after a straggler.

Kurenai shook her head and muttered sadly "What the hell happened to us?! What happened to the Will of Fire?"

Anko in response slapped Kurenai across the face making her fall to the ground . Rubbing the stinging sensation on her cheek. "What happened to the Will of Fire?! Is that a joke? WAKE UP! It came true! You're looking at it! This is what those parasites decided to do with it." Shouted the Snake mistress.

The Genjutsu user gazed out to the carnage and muttered "Kami help us all."

Anko scoffed as she began to walk off "We don't need Kami. We just need someone to put these vermin down." With thatnshe disappeared into the smoke filled streets. And unknown to her… that someone was fast approaching.

 **End Chapter one.**

 **A/N: Apologies for the short length. I kinda threw this together since I'm soon going to my grandparents for Thanksgiving. Anyway please leave lots of Reviews and happy Thanksgiving to you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this story sooner. I wasn't satisfied with the first version so I had to do a major rewrite. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are appreciated. Especially lengthy and or descriptive ones.**

 **Chapter two: The escape.**

It was a hot summer day in the Elemental nations. At Deadman Wonderland, one Naruto 'The Flamingo' Uzumaki was cleaning Chief Warden Makina's office. It was decorated only with a few personal effects. Some pictures of her time in the Samurai. A display that held her Katana. And an old but still working record player.

As he cleaned he smirked and locked the door. Setting up the record player so it would play into the microphone, that way he could play the music throughout DMW. With a click the loudspeaker came on with a hum throughout DMW, both inmates and staff wondering what was being announced… then… music played. Those of the more intellectual mind recalled it being named **Sull'aria...che soave zeffiretto.**

As the aria played there was a stillness in the prison and public amusement park areas. The inmates ceased working in the expansion project, some holding their shovels and pickaxes in midair, as though something made them freeze up. The shows in the park halted midway as the inmates, including Azami Mido stared up into the speakers. The tourists who came to visit weren't sure what was going on, and the guards were frantically trying to find the source of the music.

Meanwhile, Naruto sat in the Warden's seat. Leaned back in the chair with his feet propped onto the desk. A small smile on his face as he contentedly listened to the music. Suddenly a fist punched through the office door and searched for the lock. The hand unlocked the door and a number of guards including Makina marched in.

With a small click the Warden turned off the record player and asked the blonde "Something to say for yourself Uzumaki?" the blonde Deadman grinned and answered her "Yes. It was worth it."

The Warden glared at him and spoke to her men "Put this imbecile in the expansion workforce. Maybe a few days in the hot sun will teach him a lesson." The guards roughly escorted the blonde away. Though from her office the Warden was smirking. The first part of the plan had been initiated. Now those that followed the Uzumaki family were preparing for the ultimate prison break in the Elemental Nations history. It was time for her and the trustworthy members of the guard to 'Call in sick' or 'collect on vacation time'.

 **Elsewhere down in the quarry.**

Senji 'The Crow' was using his pickaxe to dig away so that DMW might be expanded. He wiped the sweat from his brow and saw the boss being shoved down into the quarry. After a few minutes Naruto took a spot next to the Crow and hacked away at a rock. But was only doing it to keep up appearances.

"Of all the music you had to pick it couldn't have been something a bit more, I dunno, upbeat?" asked the one-eyed Deadman. The Flamingo shrugged and answered "Well, I was pressed for time and music selection was limited so I was unable to take requests."

With a shrug the Crow then asked "Ready to get started boss man?" Naruto smirked at that then punched Senji in the face. "Hell yes." Replied the blonde as the two pounced on each other and began punching each other to draw blood.

One of the supervising guards showed up and threw the blonde off of the Crow, then began to beat the former with his baton. A crimson blade of hardened blood stuck through his chest making the guard create gurgling noises. Naruto got up and rubbed his nose then snatched the keys off the guards belt.

"BROTHERS AND SISTERS! WE HAVE COMPLETED STEP TWO! WE SECURED THE KEYS! WHAT IS STEP THREE?!" yelled the blonde at the top of his lungs. The various inmates shouted in unison "STEP THREE: ASCEND FROM THE ABYSS!"

"GOOD! GO NOW! TODAY WE SHALL BE FREEEEE!" yelled Naruto, causing the inmates to cheer and charge towards the prison complex. Senji and Naruto followed the stampede of prisoners. The guards at the top of the hill prepped automatic Kunai launchers, purchased from Snow country and fired into the crowd.

A crimson shimmer appeared and disappeared in the air, in those few seconds the launched Kunai were sliced apart in midair. The guards hurriedly prepared their cartridges but it was too late. Inmates began to tackle and dog pile the guards to hold them down while others beat the trapped guards.

"WHAT IS STEP FOUR?!" yelled Naruto out to the crowd. The inmates yelled in unison "STEP FOUR: SHATTER THE VENOMOUS SHACKLES!"

 **Inside Tamaki's office**.

"What the hell is going on out there?!" Shouted the weasel like man, he was calling and calling but no one was answering until finally someone picked up "Sir! The inmates have gone on a mass riot! We are unable to contain them! There is too many!"

Tamaki growled out "Then activate the Kill switch! Kill as many as need be till they get the message!" the guard on could only reply back "We're trying! We're locked out of the system! Servers throughout the network are crashing faster than we can activate them!"

The spectacled man's face twisted and contorted in rage as he asked "Who the hell is running this show? Where's Makina?! WHO'S LEADING THE RABBLE?" the guard on the other end of the phone answered in a panicked tone "Unknown sir! Makina is MIA! But we have received reports that Naruto Uzumaki codenamed the Flamingo is leading the charge!"

Naruto Uzumaki. A name that Tamaki grew to loathe more and more. When the boy was first brought to DMW two years ago, it was believed the bow would perish in DMW inside of a month. And at first he believed the boys branch of sin to be a bit of a joke. Hence why he gave the boy the name 'Flamingo'

However instead of perishing, the boy somehow… evolved in the Prison. A somewhat naïve little boy grew stronger from the influence of his surroundings. He had become so powerful he dueled the Wretched Egg to a draw. And now the stupid brat was leading the charge. With a snarl he picked up the phone to dial the Undertakers number.

 **Elsewhere**.

"RAAAAAGH!" screamed Shiro as she pummeled any guards that got in her way. Bodies went flying all about as her mitten covered fists smashed in the faces of anyone within reach. "SHIRO IS GONNA BEAT YOU ALL UP! NARUTO-KUN WANTS OUT! SHIRO IS GONNA HELP! RWAAAAR!" the guards ran away in terror. Normally Shiro was so sweet and innocent but when her switch was flipped… she became a beast, even without her other half the Wretched Egg interfering.

Karako and Nagi were busy with their own work in deactivating the collars and preventing the Kill switch from being activated. The latter wasn't a computer expert but he knew enough to shut down what was needed, and if he couldn't stop it electronically then Karako smashed it with her fists.

Suddenly they heard screaming, Shiro was dragging someone by the foot. "Shiro found a suspicious guy!" she proclaimed loudly. On closer inspection it was a member of Scar Chain who betrayed them to the Undertakers. Rokuro Bundo.

"Well well. What goes around comes around. Huh Roku-kun?" giggled Karako with a large grin. The traitor rubbed his neck as though he had a constant crick in it. "Tch. You're crazy if you think you can escape the Wonderland. Between the Undertakers and the Forgeries, have only a 4.2 percent chance of success ."

The Dark skinned woman smirked and replied "That so ya prick? Don't forget, we have the Flamingo. It won't be like last time." With a grunt she placed her hands on the traitors head then used her Branch of Sin to coat them. Then with a smirk she applied pressure to his head. He screamed and flailed about as some sickening crunching noises occurred then a loud wet splat was heard when she crushed his head.

"I'm not all for killing without reason. But traitors shouldn't be allowed to live." Spoke Karako as she shook the blood from her hands. Nagi chuckled and replied with his synthetic voice "Amen to that." With a last tap of the keys the collars were shut down and unlocked. With a click, their collars fell off their necks.

"Time for step five. Unleash the Horde." Spoke Nagi. He pulled out Makina's 'stolen' pass card and slipped it into the computer, with a few key taps he unlocked all Cell blocks. It was the inmates turn to make the Wonderland hell on earth.

 **Back with Naruto.**

Naruto and Senji led the army of rampaging inmates who had taken improvised weapons and were killing anything not in their green jumpsuits. Along the way they saw Minatsuki who was with her brother, the two were prepping a giant harpoon gun that had been created.

"WHAT IS STEP SIX YOU FUCKWITS?!" She screamed out to the men following her lead, at her question they all answered in a unified shout "SKEWER THE WINGED BEAST!" as if on cue a large zeppelin purchased from Snow country appeared in the sky. It was preparing to drop bombs on them.

The Hummingbirds brother, Yo was aiming the harpoon. When it was lined up with their target he shouted out to the triggerman "FIRE AT WILL!" on command the large Harpoon fired and pierced the Zeppelin, making crash to the ground.

The inmates went wild, shouting and hooting away in victory. "Senji. You're in charge till I get back. I'll see to step seven myself." Spoke Naruto to one of his best friends. The crow nodded and cut along his arm to unleash his blade. "On it boss. I'll make sure that these fucktards don't all get killed."

With a chuckle the blonde went to take care of Step Seven: Slay the Undertakers and Forgeries.

 **Minutes later.**

Genkaku strummed his guitar a few times, eager to take part in the bloodshed. "Fuck. Been awhile since The Wonderland was this rowdy." The self-proclaimed Uber Monk spoke in an excited tone. Next to him was a much younger girl named Hibana who puffed her cheeks and asked "You shouldn't use such language Genkaku-san. And why did Tamaki-san tell us to take this Flamingo person so seriously?"

The Uber Monk took a drag from his cigarette then explained "Don't ya know? Since his incarceration the Flamingo has pretty much took over the whole Wonderland. Turned the inmates into his own private army inside a year. And I heard scary things about him. They say his Branch of Sin is something special ."

With a hmm she contemplated what he meant then swatted at her arm and yelped "OW! SOMETHING BIT ME!" the monk raised an eyebrow and repeated "Bit you?"

They froze as they heard footsteps approach them. The monk smirked as his guitar changed into a weapon, a specialized Kunai launcher that used specially made miniature Kunai enhanced with wind Chakra. And Hibana prepared her large weapon which was a sword that had a whip function as well.

At last they saw a young blonde teen with piercing blue eyes and whisker like birthmarks. "Evening. Morning. And afternoon Undertakers. The names Naruto 'The Flamingo' Uzumaki. And I'm here to kill you." He spoke with a grin.

Genkaku raised an eyebrow in curiosity "Hang on one fucking second there. What happened to the bulk forces ahead of us? How'd you slip by them?" he asked wondering how the infamous Flamingo passed by the bulk of the Undertakers and Forgeries in a one way hall.

"Funny. I didn't slip by them. I plowed my way right through them. That heavy guy raised by bears and the snake man were pushovers. The footsoldiers dressed in white and the cloaked addicts in those masks were easy too." The blonde replied in a predatory tone.

The seven year old Undertaker gulped a large bead of sweat rolled down her head. Genkaka's cigarette fell from his mouth as well. Both were thinking the same thing 'This weird guy slaughtered his way through the Undertakers and Forgeries and came out without a scratch?'

The Uber monk smirked and whispered to himself "This is going to be fun." He aimed his weapon at the blonde and was prepared to fire but his trigger finger stopped short of squeezing when he heard The Flamingo mutter "Not so fast there. You've been infected by my virus."

With a grunt of effort, Hibana swung her blade and slammed the monk with the flat side, sending him flying into the wall. The redhaired monk got up out of the rubble and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK HIBANA?! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"

The girl sniffled as she replied in a shaky voice "I… something… is wrong… MY BODY ISN'T MOVING LIKE I WANT!" The monk raised an eyebrow then glanced at the Flamingo who had a rather devious grin on his face. "You did something to Hibana right?" the monk asked in an irritated voice. He didn't like being blindsided like that.

"Correct. Allow me to introduce my Branch of Sin. Puppetmaster." Spoke Naruto as threads of crimson blood formed about the blonde Deadman. He smirked and explained "I'm in a generous mood so I'll tell you. My Branch of Sin allows me to create string from my blood. They are perfect for attack and defense and can slice a person up really fine. But that's not all. When I pierce an individual with my strings then I can infect them with a special virus.

It permits me to control a person from the inside out. I could make her blood pump so fast that her heart fails from being overworked. I could send her body heat so high that her insides will turn to jelly. I could bring down her brain functions till she becomes a mindless drone for me to exploit. Even with her faculties intact she can't break from my control. The virus is in her bloodstream after all."

At first the Uber monk growled in anger, but that quickly changed to a smile and then laughter. He held his gut as he laughed hysterically then spoke "Ya know. I was kinda annoyed at first. But now I see you're living up to your rep as the Fucking Flamingo. Making your enemies turn on each other?! That's seriously fucked up! But still funny as hell. I think I'm gonna enjoy killing you man!"

A zharp whizzing sound occurred as blood sprayed from his cheek, a deep cut had appeared there. "I did that on purpose. I didn't have to miss. Let me be clear… I could kill you ANY time I wanted." Spoke the blonde as he clasped his arms behind his back.

For some reason… he felt a genuine sense of fear. The last time he had felt it was when Nagi went on a rampage after his wife was killed. And now… a deep feeling of dread filled him. The Flamingo was telling the truth and he knew it. He didn't even see the shot that sliced into his cheek. He couldn't help but wonder how it bypassed his Anti-deadman protection. He could only theorize the strings vibrated on a high enough frequency to bypass his protection.

With a snarl he fired his weapon. Kunai after kunai was launched but several whizzing sounds occurred, sharp clanging sounds rang through the hall as the Kunai were deflected by the strings of blood. Suddenly a sharp snapping sound occurred, Genkaku looked down and saw his legs had been ripped out from under him by Hibana's blade.

The small girl cried out as the redhead fell to the ground. He tried to get up and aim his weapon, but it was sliced apart by the Blondes branch of sin. The Uber monk chuckled and spoke while coughing blood "Haha. Looks like this is it for me. Looks like my salvation is at hand."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked in mild curiosity "Salvation eh? You mean your death?" Genkaku grinned and replied "Damn straight. This world is a dark and nasty place. Starvation, greed, poverty, someone screwing over the other for some fucking petty reason. Death is the only true salvation from this broken world! So go ahead and give me Salvation."

The Flamingo scratched the side of his face and replied in a curt tone "Nah. Don't think so."

The Uber monk's face froze into shock at what the blonde said. "THE FUCK YOU MEAN 'NO'?" he screamed at the top of his lungs to which the blonde casually replied "If killing you is your 'Salvation'. Then by your deranged logic, letting you live is the cruelest thing I can do to you."

With a huff the blonde walked off, forcing a protesting Hibana to follow him. "DON'T YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS YOU PIECE OF SHIT! IF YOU DON'T KILL ME THEN I SWEAR I'LL TORTURE YOU TILL YOU BEG ME AS YOUR GOD TO GIVE YOU SALVATION!" he screamed in desperation.

The Flamingo looked over his shoulder and replied in a callous tone "Torture me? That is a hoot and holler. If an entire prejudiced, backwater village couldn't break me or murder me as a child, then what hope do you have of succeeding? And come at me as many times as you like. I'll spare you every time, not out of kindness or compassion or self-righteousness… but to make you suffer."

Tears flowed from the monks eyes as the blonde walked off… his nails dragged along the ground and he bit his lip, drawing blood. For he had found something… that he hated with his very soul. Not because he lost. But because it had the balls to let him live.

Naruto smirked and spoke to himself "Time to kill the Forgery leaders and then that weasel bastard Takami."

 **End chapter two.**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one. Please leave lots of reviews and no flames please. And Merry Christmas.**


End file.
